Magic
by Airafleeza
Summary: Sweeney Todd keeps killing her flowers... what's poor Mrs. Lovett to do? /// ST fanfiction, ignore the crappy summary. Oneshot, again. I'm addicted to oneshots... anyways, tried to be OOC and have some nice Toddett to it. Weeee


Magic  
By Airafleeza

I hummed; despite the fact the world around me was gray. My world was not monotonous, no, not through my eyes it was not. It was open and bright, even thought I was a woman with low status and few things I could do even in society, I was still capable of being in love, no matter who I was. Woman or man. Rich or poor. Falling in love was free. And it made my world colorful.

"That man…" I scorned, shaking my head of maroon frizz at another failed attempt of mine to brighten up the place. Another beheading had just occurred.

Flower heads were everywhere on the ground outside of the barbershop, their dark green stems looking lonely and ugly.

'e can't just humor meh, can 'e?"

Love may be free but getting others in love with you certainly wasn't.

"And these were imported too…" I sighed, putting aside the breakfast tray I was bringing for Mr. T to pick them up. "Cost me 'alf a fortune…"

I shrugged. Then again, last time I came up here, they weren't looking so peachy. The London weather wasn't being kind to them. They would have died sooner or later.

But still. It'd take some sort of miracle or even magic to keep these flowers alive- from the barber they were for and from London itself.

I tossed the heads back into the flower stead, reuniting them with the rest of their dying body.

"I brought yeh some breakfast, dear," I spoke briskly, bursting through the door.

I received no welcome or thank you, no response whatsoever that told me he acknowledged my existence. Some things never change I suppose.

I sat it down and wiped my hands on my shabby, old dress. Darn flowers… I had dirt on my hands from saving those little buggers from being smashed what with all those poor customers coming in and not coming out…

Another idea popped into my head.

"Mr. T, can I ask you a question?"

"Wot?" Indifferent. Emotionless.

"What'd your Lucy look like?"

He seemed a tad surprised by my questions. Either that or he could not recall was the reason I didn't get an answer.

"Can't really remember can you?" I spoke disappointedly. Oh. So my plan was not going to work after all-

"She had yellow 'air," he blurted out.

"You've gotta leave this all behind you now," I looked at the ground and back at him. "She's gone. Life is for the alive meh dear."

I thought of my Albert. And I thought of his beloved Lucy…

"We could 'ave a life, us two. Maybe not like I'd dreamed…" Me and him by the sea together, married happily. "Maybe not like you remember…" I could never be that perfect, beautiful Lucy of his. And I could never give him an angelic child like Johanna as his wife had done so. "But we could get by."

Mr. Todd's head changed from the all black back view quickly to a more appealing front view consisting of a pale face with hard lips, glossy onyx black hair with a curl of pure white. Colorless eyes were staring intensely at me and our gazes were locked. His face, normally stiff, was unsure, troubled. My heart leaped. I had a chance. Just maybe, I had a chance after all.

He opened his mouth to say something. Anything, anything at all. I begged for something.

"Mr. Todd!"

--

_This was the last batch of flowers I'll buy_, I promised myself. _Then no more._

However, I had a feeling, a very strong feeling as I hurried home in the dark, it would be.

--

A woman's work is never done. I had Toby to take care of, myself, the customers and of course my darling Mr. T.

Nevertheless, even with my body aching and starved customers demanding more food and Toby being troubled by drunken men… I looked up to my Mr. T.

It was him staring at the large lot of yellow petite flowers and the few larger, red- and maybe not quite as pretty as the yellow- flowers that made me smile.

The yellow flowers were long, thin and delicate. And breathtakingly beautiful. They required much attention and had to be watered frequently, but I had faith in Mr. T that he would see to it. The red flowers on the other hand were shorter and heartier. They didn't die off easily and needed less care, so they were always going to be there whether he remembered them or not, watching him walk by and come to see his precious yellow flowers, staying and being bright and reminding him every once and awhile, "Hey, I'm here. Don't forget me."

Sweeney- Mr. T, my Mr. Todd, stood there and walked away, not harming them at all.

"Must've 'ad magic on yours side loves," I laughed, not taking my eyes off them as I walked away.

--

_a/n: OK... so yes. I wrote this awhile ago in math class. It's not the best but I tried my hardest to stay in character and stuff... :P Just read and review meh loves!_


End file.
